Mi primera vez
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Contenido LEMMON. Es como una continuación de lo que hubiera podido pasar después del final de la serie. Kosuda&Yamada. Un momento inolvidable donde dieron muestra de todo el amor que se sentían mutuamente. Reitero: ¡LEMMON!


**Disclaimer:**_ La historia es mía, simplemente use a los personajes._

**_ATENCIÓN:_** Este One-sot tiene contenido** LEMMON** explícito.

Es mi primer One-sot de esta serie espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mi primera vez"<strong>

_POV Kosuda_

**G**imió ligeramente cerca de mi oído provocando que me excitara aun más de lo que ya estaba. Sonreí al sentir como se aferraba con cada embestida a mí. Aunque no podía negar algo muy importante, que todo comienzo siempre llega a su fin. Estábamos cerca de llegar al climax, podía sentirlo claramente. Unas cuantas embestidas más y sería completamente mía.

– ¡KOSUDA! – grito agudamente.

Faltaba poco, unas cuantas más y tocaríamos el cielo. Sin embargo, sentí como algo golpeo mi frente provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Mire a mí alrededor, ¿En dónde estaba? Sentí como un objeto vibraba a un lado mío, el despertador. Suspire mientras me incorporaba y limpiaba las gotas de sudor que escurrían por mi frente. Al mismo tiempo que captaba la situación, había sido otro sueño más, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tenía esos sueños húmedos con ella. No obstante, se estaban volviendo muy comunes.

Me encamine hasta el baño donde tome una buena ducha para después ponerme el uniforme. Salí de mi habitación y note que no se encontraba mi hermana, lo cual posiblemente se deba que haya acompañado a mi madre a algún otro mandado. Tome un plato hondo donde me serví un poco de cereal para luego agregarle la leche. Una vez que termine de desayunar ordene mis útiles y me encamine hacia el colegio.

._._._.

En el salón el maestro explicaba su clase mientras yo tomaba apuntes. Sentí como alguien golpeo ligeramente mi hombro, cautelosamente voltee a ver quién me llamaba y note que se trataba de un compañero del salón el cual me entrego una notita y me indico que me la mandaba Yamada. Voltee a ver de reojo a la mencionada y me sonroje levemente cuando ella me giño seductoramente con el ojo izquierdo para luego realizar un pequeño ademan de que leyera la hojita.

Rápidamente la abrí para leer su contenido. Decía así:

"_Kosuda, nos vemos después de clases en la parte trasera de los salones de clases,_

_te estaré esperando. No faltes. By: Yamada"_

Sonreí al comprender el significado de sus palabras, al parecer había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Yamada POV<em>

Mire impaciente una vez más mi reloj de pulsera, ¿En dónde estaba Kosuda? Hace más de veinte minutos que las clases finalizaron y él aun no se presenta. Bufe molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

– Idiota, no hagas que me arrepienta – sisee furiosa.

Estaba a punto de darme media vuelta lista para marcharme completamente humillada pero fue en el momento en que él se apareció, deteniendo mí paso.

– ¡Espera! – exclamo corriendo hacia mi lugar.

Lo mire fijamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Obviamente mi kosuda nunca me haría algo así! Pero, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Me cruce de brazos y le di la espalda.

– No es de un caballero hacer esperar tanto tiempo a una chica – murmure con firmeza.

– Oh, lo lamento. Las cosas se me complicaron un poco – explico apenado.

Suspire resignada, no quiero enojarme este día con él.

– Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez – amenace seria.

– Lo prometo.

– Bien, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde – susurre desviando la mirada nerviosa.

El me dedico una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguirme de cerca.

._._._.

Suspire profundamente una vez que llegamos al motel, mire a Kosuda quien se encontraba pagándole a la señora para que después esta le entregara las llaves de nuestra habitación. En el camino a nuestro cuarto fue silencioso, no tardamos mucho en encontrar el numero de nuestra recamara pues era el numero 21.

Una vez que kosuda abrió la puerta la examine fugazmente con la mirada, estaba nerviosa, lo cual no me explicaba pues anteriormente ya había estado en un motel junto con kosuda. Camine hasta la enorme cama de sabanas rojas, después mire los espejos de la habitación que se encontraban frente a la cama en las lateras y el techo. No entiendo porque es común que haya espejos en los moteles, bueno probablemente es porque hay personas que se exciten al ver como lo hacen. Voltee a ver de reojo a kosuda y me sonroje al ver la firme mirada que tenia sobre mí.

Carraspeé sonoramente la garganta.

– Me iré a tomar una ducha, ¿vale? – cuestione avergonzada.

– ¿Te acompaño? – pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

– No, quiero ducharme rápido – respondí con los nervios a flor de piel – espérame.

– Está bien – susurro desilusionado.

Entre al baño torpemente, mi corazón latía ferozmente contra mi pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se supone que es algo que siempre anhele. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta inesperada reacción? A comparación de kosuda. Él se ve muy seguro de sí mismo, o eso intenta demostrar.

Bueno, no importa. Me desvestí para después introducirme dentro de la regadera donde tome un relajante pero rápido baño. Al terminar me sequé y me volví a vestir con la misma ropa. Aunque sé que al final de cuentas me la tendría que quitar pero sería lindo que la persona que me desvista sea él, ¿no?

Suspire profundamente una vez más antes de abrir la puerta, ya me había decidido. Y lo voy a hacer.

Busque a kosuda con la mirada y me sorprendí que no se encontrará. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Salí completamente del baño, tan solo di unos cuantos pasos al frente cuando sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda provocando que me tensara. Cerré los ojos asustada.

– Tranquila, soy yo – murmuro una voz muy familiar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para ladear un poco la cabeza y encontrarme con el rostro de él.

– No me asustes – comente molesta haciendo un pequeño mohín de molestia.

Él rio quedamente para después soltarme y mirarme fijamente.

– ¿Estas lista? – pregunto seductoramente.

– Claro que sí, no estamos aquí por nada. No preguntes tonterías – exigí en un breve puchero.

El ya no dijo nada, simplemente me acorralo como un lobo acorrala a su presa indefensa, me dirigió hasta la grande cama donde débilmente caí boca-arriba. Kosuda se posiciono a gatas sobre mí donde no perdió tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a besar mi cuello apasionadamente, gemí al sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo tembloroso por las sensaciones que me provocaba su tacto.

Lentamente sus labios subieron hasta cruzarse con mis labios los cuales los beso dulcemente me sobre salte un poco cuando sentí como introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca, esta era dulce y pronto se produjo una pequeña lucha entre la suya y la mía. Nos separamos un poco cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. Nos miramos por unos segundos para después juntar nuevamente nuestros labios en otro apasionado beso.

Kosuda cuidadosamente me fue levantando la blusa hasta finalmente quitármela, yo hice lo mismo con su camisa. Pronto él volvió a atacar mi expuesto cuello, yo simplemente me dedique a acariciar su firme y bien formada espalda. Kosuda enseguida emprendió su lucha contra el sujetador, duro un buen rato tratando de quitármelo. No pude más y me apiade de él quitándomelo ágilmente para luego arrojarlo al suelo. Vi como él comenzó a examinarme con la mirada llena de lujuria mis descubiertos pechos para al instante comenzar a masajearlos con ambas manos haciendo que un gemido escapara de mi boca.

Me aferre a sus cabellos cuando él empezó a lamer mi pezón mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba al de alado. Así se entretuvo un buen rato con ellos. Sus manos recorrían sin pudor alguno todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo él se detuvo cuando se percato que cierta zona aun se encontraba intacta. Se separo un poco de mí solo para quitarme los jeans dejándome solo en bragas.

– Te ves adorable con pantaletas con dibujos de cerezas – murmuro divertido.

– Cállate – comente apenada – Y ¿Qué podemos decir de tus bóxers?

Él rio quedamente mientras se encogía de hombros para luego mirarme pícaramente.

– Descúbrelo.

Lo mire confundida para después desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo. Examine su bóxer con una estúpida sonrisa al ver que tenía varias caritas amarillas sonrientes y que a un lado de cada una decía, _"Sonríe si quieres tener sexo conmigo"._ Mi sonrisa decayó al terminar de leer eso, lo voltee a ver y él no pudo evitar burlarse por la ironía.

– Idiota – susurre avergonzada.

– Entonces, ¿Quieres? – cuestiono juguetón.

– ¿Debo sonreír? – pregunte sarcástica.

– Tú dime.

– Solo hazlo y olvídalo – respondí nerviosa.

El obedeció fielmente porque volvió a posicionarse sobre mí, sin embargo, esta vez logre sentir cierto roce en mi intimidad, producto de la notable erección de kosuda. Me sonroje completamente, él también al parecer sintió aquella sensación porque volvió a estrecharla junto con la mía. Realmente se sentía muy bien. Así lo repitió una cuantas veces mientras continuaba acariciando mis pechos y besándome los labios o el cuello.

– Yamada, antes de hacerlo hay algo que quiero probar primero – murmuro.

Lo mire confundida, él bajo hasta mi parte intima donde con sus dientes lentamente me fue retirando mis bragas haciendo que me tensara un poco por la sorpresa. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió aun mucho más.

Solté un sonoro gemido de placer cuando sentí como kosuda introducía su lengua dentro de mi intimidad. No pude reprimir la sensación de arquear la espalda y aferrarme a las sabanas.

– Aaah, ¡Kosuda!

Me sentí muy extraña, pero me gustaba sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua ahí. Varios gemidos escaparon sin previo aviso de mi boca cuando comenzó a moverla dentro de mí. Solo fue por un corto pero placentero tiempo, él me sonrió de una manera extraña que no logre identificar, nuevamente suspire pero esta vez fue al sentir como introducía dos dedos los cuales comenzó a mover a un ritmo rápido. Solté un agudo suspiro de placer, él se acerco a mí para besarme apasionadamente. Me sorprendí del gran autocontrol que me había demostrado hasta estos momentos, kosuda.

El saco sus dedos de mi parte, al parecer la necesidad ya estaba presente en él. Se quito el bóxer y fugazmente se puso sobre mí mientras separaba un poco mis piernas. Alce la mirada y me sonroje totalmente al ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

– Espera – murmure con la voz temblorosa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Podríamos hacerlo bajo las sabanas? Me apena ver mi reflejo – confesé avergonzada.

– Claro que sí.

Rápidamente nos colocamos bajo las sabanas donde nos miramos una vez más antes de continuar.

– Prometo no lastimarte – susurro dulcemente cerca de mi oído.

Cerré los ojos nerviosa, él entrelazo nuestras manos. Mis muslos se aferraron a su cadera, sabía que era el momento de lo inevitable y la verdad lo anhelaba. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

* * *

><p><em>POV General<em>

Sintió un dolor en su intimidad que opaco por unos momentos todo el placer que había sentido anteriormente. Kosuda al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo su amada dudo en continuar, pero sabía que el placer que le sustituiría a continuación seria mucho mayor, por lo tanto prosiguió con la penetración. La joven arqueo la espalda al mismo tiempo que enterraba las uñas sobre la espalda de él y soltaba un agudo gemido. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella volteo a verla.

– Yamada, ya no somos vírgenes – murmuro burlón.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, enseguida kosuda emprendió el ritmo, comenzó con embestidas lentas para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a él. Pero al poco tiempo cuando noto como ella le comenzaba a seguir el ritmo moviendo poco a poco las caderas aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Provocando el vaivén de placer.

Yamada se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, sus gemidos y gritos provocaban un sonoro eco en la habitación, sin embargo, en ratos eran silenciados por los labios de kosuda quien la besaba dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos y pechos.

– ¡Aaah! Kosuda, más, más – gritaba ella.

La volvia completamente loca de placer las imparables embestidas de kosuda, cada vez ella movía más rápido las caderas tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Gimió al sentir como chupaba y mordisqueaba ligeramente sus pezones.

– Mas rápido, kosuda – ordeno con la voz temblorosa al sentir que pronto le llegaría el orgasmo.

Y él también estaba consciente de eso porque acelero sus embestidas. Dieron un gran grito de placer al unisonó cuando sintieron tocar el cielo, juntos. Kosuda cayó agotado a un lado de Yamada, ambos respiraban a grandes bocanadas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse ampliamente.

– Te quiero, Yamada – susurro suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojo, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia él. Con esto que había sucedido, se sentía más unida a él y comprendió lo que realmente sentía por él.

– Yo también te quiero, kosuda – murmuro con una cansada sonrisa.

Ella se acurruco sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda dibujando suaves círculos con su dedo pulgar. Así resulto ser su primera vez, un inolvidable momento donde dieron muestra de todo él amor que se sentían mutuamente. Cayeron rendidos al poco tiempo en los brazos del otro a la luz de la luna.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, gracias por leer. Supongo que soy la primera en subir un fic aquí. Haha xD que genial. Les pido un favor pasen a mi perfil y voten por la encuenta que tengo, es importante.<em>

**¡Regalame un Review!**


End file.
